


Harry Potter and the Goblet of Sebastian

by theDarkLadyAylaJ



Series: Kuro-Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adoption, Avada Kedavra, Demon Ciel, Demons, Genderbending, Hogwarts, Humor, Magic, Multi, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Teen Romance, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDarkLadyAylaJ/pseuds/theDarkLadyAylaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Mr C and S Phantamhive, Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry would like to accept you as students to the school for one year. We understand that your kind do not do anything unless it benefits you in some way and while we won't be offering souls we do need you to help in protecting a particular student this year who's survival is of the up most importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Goblet of Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and the goblet of fire, crossover with Kuroshitsuji AFTER SEASON 2 OMG! Yep this is what year 12 orientation students do in Australia. This will jump POV's a lot and honestly won't follow the book very well but we shall blame Sebastian for that. Please enjoy the excitement.

**Ciel POV**

After 122 years of me being a demon I honestly can't believe that Sebastian is still sane; him being god knows how old, I mean really! Eternal life is so boring people are really no entertainment after the first decade. Anyway I was laying on the black velvet couch in our living room. Bored out of my mind and with nothing to do. I turned my head to look out of the window and to my surprise I saw an owl. What was more peculiar was that it was a messenger owl. I hadn't seen a messenger owl since the beginning of the 20th century.

"Seb, there's an owl outside our window." I said to my butler now lover who was preparing dinner.

"And this has any relevance how?" he asked back from the kitchen.

"It's a messenger owl."

"Then let it in, you can do that yourself now Ciel you're not a spoiled 13 year old anymore." Sebastian said.

I rolled my eyes and lazily made the short trip from the couch to the window, opening the window and letting in the elegant creature. I took the envelope from its beak and prompted it to sit on my shoulder but like most birds it didn't really like me. The envelope was sealed with a wax seel again I hadn't seen one with such an intracit design addressed to me since my last letter from the queen.

That was when I noticed that it wasn't actually addressed to me it read.

_Dear Mr C & S Phantamhive,_

_Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry would like to accept you as students to the school for one year. We understand that your kind do not do anything unless it benefits you in some way and while we won't be offering souls we do need you help in protecting a particular student this year who's survival is of the upmost importance for the wizarding world._

_Your payment can be discussed once you are sorted into the same house as the student in question. We hope to see you at the beginning of the school year._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

I reread the letter again before I started to laugh, goodness the audacity of this man. Calling on not one but two demons to protect a nameless student.

"Ciel what's so funny, what's the letter say?" Sebastian asked hugging my still shaking form.

"we've been summoned. Hahahahahhaha, for a wizarding school hahahahahahhaha, they want our protection." I lost is totally and the only thing holding me up was Sebastian.

"We'll are we going to accept?" Seb asked once I'd recovered.

"Yeah, I'm bored at the moment and even if we don't get a meal the entertainment will be enough for a while." I said "Seb, we are going to Hogwarts."

**Harry POV (On the Hogwarts express)**

Hermione led Ron and I through the train trying to find a carriage to sit in for the journey but as we got closer to the end of the train our hopes decreased as every carriage we walked past held its maximum of six people.

"Found one!" she said excitedly before knocking of the door.

I looked in to see two guys sitting opposite each other, both looked about our age but I'd never seen them before at Hogwarts.

"The rest of the train in full would you mind if we sat with you?" Hermione asked

The blue haired one glanced at the one with red eyes _Who has red eyes?_  and nodded.

"Please it would be dreadful for a lady such as yourself to be in anymore discomfort then you must already be in, since the train left almost twenty minutes ago." The Red eyed one said switching to sit beside the blue hair one and gestured for Hermione to sit. Ron and I sat next to her me opposite the red eyed guy.

"I'm Harry Potter." I said holding out my hand for them to shake.

""Pleasure, I'm Ciel Phantamhive and this is Sebastian Phantamhive." The blue haired one said holding out a gloved hand. I thought that was weird, until I noticed his eye patch.

"This is Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley." I said gesturing to my friends each side of me.

"What year are you two in I don't think I've ever seen you before?" Hermione asked

"We'll be joining the fourth years." Sebastian said

"Oh, we're all fourth years this year to." Hermione said smiling and I could see a fact rant coming on.

"Why are you only coming now?" Ron asked "I mean most people get into Hogwarts from the first year."

"We are only attending on request of the headmaster." Ciel said smirking slightly evilly at Sebastian.

 **Ciel POV sorting ceremony** ,

Once all the first years had been sorted Sebastian and I were called up.

"Now we also have two new additions to the fourth year class." Professor McGonagall said "Ciel Phantamhive."

She called and I sat on the chair as directed and the 'sorting hat' was sat upon my head.

'My, my, my. It is an honour young great one; I have never had to sort one of the great three before. My, what a past you have had, what courage you have to still be sane after all the horrors you have seen. I think I know just where to put you.' It said "GRYFFINDOR!"

I walked over to the table that held the other Gryffindor's and sat next to the people I'd meet on the train. Sebastian was also sorted into Gryffindor and the headmaster looked pleased. From this I could assume that the student we were to protect was in this house. It was offensive in the small hall filled with so many humans but we both put up with it. I'd already decided that I was never eating with these humans again.

After some presentation and the addition of two other schools everyone was dismissed. Well almost everyone.

"Could the Phantamhive's please stay behind?" Dumbledore said causing a lot of whispers to run through the hall.

I just plopped back down in my seat and waited leaning against Sebastian until everyone had left.

"I'm glad that you came,-"

"Our payment?" I interrupted cocking my head.

"Right well we can give you most anything." He said

"Except what we want and that's souls, right?" I asked already knowing the answer but enjoyed seeing the fear in the old man's eyes. "Well, as long as we are comfortable and housed away from the rest of the students; as well as entertained and not made to sit in this awful hall for meals then I'm sure material payment can be accepted in this circumstance."

"Of course we already prepared a wing on the seventh floor for you. It has all the material things we thought you will need but if you want something else in there it will be installed immediately." He said

"We can assume that this wing is fairly dormant and not in use most of the time?" Sebastian asked already knowing what the old man was worried for all their safeties "Anyway, which student as caused you to call upon us? As if we are to protect them we must firstly know who to befriend."

Dumbledore shuddered when Seb said befriend and I chuckled silently. "Harry Potter, the boy you were sitting next to."

"Well it seems our job is half done as we are already acquainted with the boy, we spent the whole journey here in the three friend's presence after all." I said "Now about this tournament your holding, I assume you want us to enter it. But how to you plan to work around that new rule of yours I mean to the populace we are the same age as the fourth years?"

"We'd like you to keep your true nature from the students but we can explain that you aren't human." He said nervously.

"Is that all we need to know for now?" I asked impatient to see the hospitality two demons would be given at this castle.

"It is and this is what you'll need, it's a time table for your classes. To keep up the images you know." He said placing a large envelope beside Sebastian.

"Thank you then, we shall take our leave." Sebastian said taking the envelope and standing abruptly causing the headmaster the jump back. Sebastian chuckled before reaching for my hand. "One last thing headmaster, we do not plan to keep up an appearance that we are brothers if asked our relation we shall not lie that we are married."

I smiled at the shocked look on the old mans' face, I really must stop calling him that seeing as I am only a little older than him in reality. "Of what relation did you think we were headmaster?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Brother demons, I assumed that demons had that sort of family bond. I did not except you to be married." He said "I didn't even know demons could feel that sort of bond."

"Oh how dull, thinking we were so heartless." I said taking Sebastian's hand and walked us to our new home.

I was impressed at the level of magic in the castle but at the same time I thought that it really did cut them off from the outer world. Either way it was not my place to judge. I was getting tired; just because I was a demon now didn't mean that I now didn't need to sleep. I stumbled just slightly and was in his arms before my next step.

"It's ok love, just go to sleep next thing you know and we'll be in a nice comfy bed ok." Sebastian whispered to me lulling me to sleep.

**Sebastian POV**

I walked into the wing the headmaster had set up for us, Ciel in one arm and the envelope in my other hand. As amusing as the last of our chat with the headmaster had been I was more so amused that they had set up two bedrooms for us. They really had believed us to be brothers. I placed Ciel who was now fast asleep on one of the beds before I started to work on moving the other bed into the room. I went about the task of fixing the beds and bedding together so that we would be able to sleep without falling through. I was about to start moving the other stuff into 'our' room when Ciel rolled over and glared at me.

"Alright, I'll fix the rest of it tomorrow." I said stripping my clothes off and climbing in next to the comparably young man that I called my mate. "Go back to sleep now."

Ciel grumbled a little before cuddling closer to me before falling almost instantly back to sleep. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes knowing it would take longer for me to get to sleep then Ciel.

* * *

I walked up back into our room with toast and juice for Ciel; I'd already eaten and was dressed for classes today. The red and gold tie I didn't like and I doubted Ciel would like it either but as we had no choice about it we would persist onward.

"Ciel, it's time to wake up we are due to our first class in an hour and we still have to get you dressed." I said sitting next to him. In response he curled in on himself more.

"Ciel don't make me go all butler on you, we aren't in that era anymore." I said when I got no response I sighed more dramatically. "Young Master, it's time to wake up, you have a busy day and it starts now." I pulled the bedding off of him and he pouted.

"When you call me that you sound so patronising." Ciel said

"That's because I am my love." I said handing the plate to him. "If you get dressed fast enough you'll have time to have a cup of tea."

He ate his toast at a human pace before he dressed at demon speed and was about to walk out of the room before I coughed. He turned and frowned when I held up his eye patch and gloves.

"The headmaster asked that we not strut around telling every other person what we are." I said tying his eye patch into place and slipping his gloves onto his hands.

"Sebastian, you know I don't like grey gloves." Ciel said frowning at them.

"They match the uniform and I don't think our teachers would like it if we came in every day with a pair of flashy glove." I said "Come we have only 15 minutes to get to class." Grabbing both our book bags and opened the forward door.

Ciel in his true noble fashion rolled his eyes and walked out of our place and into the corridor. Before he stopped and turned to me.

"Seb, what's our first class?" he asked glancing at the ground.

"Defence against the dart arts, more commonly referred to as DADA." I said handing Ciel his bag and looped arms with him.

The first person I recognised was Harry Potter when we walked into the dreary class room.

"Mr Potter, Mr Wesley, Miss Granger, how are you today? Did you enjoy the feast last night?" I asked moving Ciel and I to sit behind the trio.

"Please Sebastian, call me Hermione." Hermione said "I'm well though what about you two? We didn't see you in the great hall this morning for breakfast?"

"Now that I think about it we didn't see you in the common room either." Harry said curious about our whereabouts.

"Ciel isn't a morning person. Also the headmaster has set us up in the west wing on the seventh floor. You see Ciel and I aren't human so the headmaster thought it would be best if we were housed separate to you all." I said calmly as if saying I wasn't human was normal.

"Really? That's fascinating." Hermione said and I could see another question on the tip of her tongue when the teacher called the class to order.

"Alright class we're going to be learning about 'The Great Three' first up this year, does anyone know what the great three are?" the professor asked sitting on her desk at the front of the class.

After a moment Ciel put up his hand. "Yes Mr Phantamhive?"

"'The Great Three' are the three most powerful or influential species known, they are called great as they each have exceptional powers that can't be matched to any magic known to wizards or witches." Ciel said and watched on as the teacher nodded impressed.

"And can you tell the class what the three Species' are?" she asked

"Angels, Reapers or death gods depending on what area you live in and lastly demons." Ciel said smiling.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

It had been two months since the goblet of fire had been revealed and then of course there was the puzzle around the Phantamhive brothers. Sebastian humoured me in letting me guess what they were but so far I had made nine guesses on what I observed and each of them had been wrong. It drove me nuts I was running out of species', Harry and Ron were sitting beside me as they watched the last of the entries being placed into the goblet.

A hush went over the room as Sebastian and Ciel walked in, in Sebastian's always gloved hand was a neat piece of paper.

"You're only a fourth year the age line won't let you enter." Someone shouted as Sebastian walked up to the goblet. To this he just smiled before walking through the barrier like all the upper years hand.

Ciel raised his hand to cover his laughter at the silence in the room. Sebastian put his paper in the fire before he turned and walked up to us.

"Harry, Ron, Miss Hermione, we'd like to invite you over to our dorm for dinner tonight. To celebrate the last day before the tournament begins." Ciel said smiling. Over the past two months we had become friends with the two brothers but this was the first time anyone had been invited to eat with them. They really worked in a world of their own most days.

"What time should we be there?" I asked

"Six, don't worry about wearing anything formal." Sebastian said "And I await your next guess Miss Hermione."

* * *

"SEBASTIAN! I SAID NO!" was the first thing the three of us heard upon entering the residence of the Phantamhive's.

"Ok Ciel, gosh don't get your panties in a twist." Sebastian said as he walked into the front room that we were in. He was dressed in all black and wasn't for once wearing a set of gloves. "Welcome, dinner will be ready in half an hour. Ciel will be out in a moment but until then please sit make yourselves comfortable."

"What do you think that was about?" Ron whispered to Harry and I when Sebastian left the room to another room.

"Sebastian was just being a pain about my wardrobe yet again, nothing to worry about Ronald." Ciel answered from the same doorway Sebastian had first come out of. "He's always been controlling of what I wear in public." Ciel went on to explain. He was wearing a royal blue outfit much like Sebastian's but it seemed more casual with the shorts instead of pants.

"How's your day been Ciel?" Harry asked as Ciel sat on the couch opposite us.

"Amusing, Sebastian's display in the hall was most great do you not think? I only wonder on whether or not the goblet will pick Seb or not. If not then our whole reason for being here is almost nullified." He looked up suddenly "Sorry, my speech often slips back to the era I was born when I'm with people I'm not suspicious of you see."

A clue, that had been a clue! Ok let's see what era could that have been from? "19th Century right?" I asked

"Spot on Miss Hermione, I was born and for the most part raised in the late 19th century." Ciel said crossing his legs in a very girl like fashion. With this movement I noticed for the first time that Ciel wasn't wearing his eye patch or gloves.

"If you don't mind me asking Ciel, why do you always wear Gloves?" I asked hoping it wasn't a rude question.

"Hmm, well for the most part so that I match Sebastian, but also to cover this marking." He said showing his right hand to us, on his palm was an intricate design, it looked like a ten point star inside a circle with a ring of alternating sized spikes.

I leaned closer amazed at the tattoo. "What's it mean?"

"It's like a contract; it binds Sebastian to me and me to him. Also it a symbol of our commitment to one another and a physical warning to any that try to get between us." Ciel said.

"WAIT YOU'RE NOT BROTHERS!" Ron suddenly said in disbelief and horror.

Ciel laughed a really joyful but somehow scary laugh. "Whatever gave you the impression that we were brothers?"

"You have the same last name, you came to the school at the same time, and you live together and mostly keep to yourselves." Harry listed

"True that could lead people to think we were brothers but Miss Hermione, what else could it mean?" Sebastian asked coming to hover behind Ciel.

"That you two are… married." I said half afraid, I mean I had nothing against gay couples but only in some states of America was same sex marriage legal. It made me wonder if there marriage was legal here in England.

"Miss Hermione, while you're on a roll; what's your hypothesis on what we are today?" Sebastian asked sitting down next to Ciel wrapping a casual arm around him in a very intimate gesture.

I stopped and thought for a moment, a lot had been given to me in ways of clues today. Ciel was over a hundred years old yet he still looked our age, I could assume the same for Sebastian especially since he was let into the age ring. Ciel had a tattoo like mark on his hand, what had he said? Like a contract? What do you know about species' that form tattoo like contracts? Think Hermione think!...

 

...Oh My God.

**Ciel POV**

Hermione looked frustrated for a few moments and Harry and Ron were watching Hermione like she was solving a puzzle. I knew as soon as she got it right, her other guesses she had stated them calmly, she was disappointed when she got them wrong but she hand never feared that she was right. Until know at least.

"Walk us through your hypothesis Miss Hermione." Sebastian Prompted

"Your knowledge on the great three, your unknown ages, you wear gloves to hide… contract marks… My god… you're not… but it fits… my god." Hermione was shaking her head and the fear was rolling off of her. Harry and Ron where looking panicked at Hermione's reaction.

"Hermione, just say it. You never now maybe all this panic is for nothing." I said but the smile on my face gave away the truth.

"A…a…you're… d-d-d" she shook her head trying to calm down. "You're Demons"

My smile widened. "Bingo." Sebastian and I said at the same time.

Hermione nodded for a moment before she fainted. Only then did Harry and Ron really think and realise what Hermione said.

"Your demons?" Harry asked

"Gay demons?" Ron asked

Both Sebastian and I nodded; and in a manor only men can really understand we burst out laughing.

"You're not afraid of us now are you?" I asked, I had to worry sometimes that when people found out our true nature that they would forsake us. And I had really come to feel friendship towards the three. So it wasn't just that our nature could make our 'job' harder.

"Seriously this is the coolest thing to happen to us all year. I mean really who can say that they know and are friends with not one but two demons?" Ron asked rhetorically.

* * *

**Dumbledore POV**

"Sit down please, now the moment we've all been waiting for the champion selection." I said effectively calling to order the three schools. "The Drumstrang champion Viktor Krum" a roar of applause rang from my right "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour" cheers from the girls school came as a surprise for there usually calm temperaments.

The goblet changed colour and I hoped that the name I wanted would be spit out "The Hogwarts champion is" I read the red ink that looked like blood 'Beelzebub aka S. Phantamhive "Sebastian Phantamhive." My god such a powerful and known demon, how had I missed that? "Excellent we now have our three champions but only one will go down in history, only one will hoist this challis of champions, this vessel of victory, The TriWizard Cup!"

**Sebastian POV**

All Hogwarts cheered when I was called out they knew there was something different about Ciel and I and as I wasn't repelled by the age ring they knew that I wasn't breaking any rules.

What I think no one was expecting was the goblet to spit out one more name. "HARRY POTTER!" whispers rang throughout the hall and Harry looked like he was caught in headlights. Well things just got interesting.

I sat with Harry as the 'adults' squabbled over how Harry's name even got into the goblet but from what I heard and they explained it seemed that Harry didn't have a choice now.

"Don't worry Harry" I said to him "We'll get through this together."

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"HERMIONE!" I turned around to see Ciel doing a very un-Ciel like thing. For one he was running, two he was without Sebastian and three he was smiling happily. He stopped just in front of me and presented a piece of paper to me.

"What's this?" I asked

"Professor McGonagall just announced the Yule ball, and she's given every young lady a dance card. This is yours." He said "There are going to be five dances needed with a partner and so to make sure every girl gets on the floor with at least one other guy apart from their escort she though that dance cards would work best."

Over the past month Ciel had become my best non girl girlfriend. I mean really it was so obvious who wore the pants in Ciel and Sebastian's relationship. "Thank you" we hugged in a girl like manor before pulling apart.

"Also sweetie, I know you have a crush on Ron so you best ask him to the dance. Those two are useless I mean really. Seb also wants your third dance, I hope you don't mind I already wrote it in." he said adjusting his fringe over his eye patch. I still hadn't gotten to bottom of that puzzle. "Well I have to go find Gingin to give her almost the same advice before finding the boys and reprimanding them. I mean really we only have three days left before the ball and we still have to get to hogsmeade to find you two dresses and hair products. Oh one more thing, you Gingin and I are getting ready at our wing. Sebastian can go get ready with the boys and we can have some girl time." He giggled freely.

And just like he had appeared he had disappeared.

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

"Professor McGonagall!" I said standing up as she continued to lead poor Ronald across the floor; it was truly a pitiful sight. "Maybe Ciel and I could demonstrate the standard they need to keep with before they start to learn. So that they have a goal to aim for?"

She stared at me for a second before nodding a slight look of confusion on her face. I smiled and knelt before Ciel who was scrawling at me.

"Can I have this dance milady?" I asked loud enough for all the Gryffindor's here to hear. A lot snickered at me calling Ciel a lady but Hermione blushed a deep red.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Ciel said just as loudly. Taking my hand, I moved us to the centre of the hall and looked at Mr Finch. He put on a melody familiar to us both, it was the one I'd used to teach Ciel the waltz. He smiled at me before he clicked his fingers changing in a flurry of feathers his outfit to longer robe that behaved much like a dress would.

And so with the beginning beats of the melody we took off across the hall in perfect sync that really only over hundred years together could achieve.

**Hermione POV**

It was amazing to watch the two of them like they had always been together; the way they moved across the floor was as if they had been dancing for over a hundred years. The song came to an end and they bowed to each other smiling that secret smile of there's

* * *

**Night of the Yule Ball**

"Ginny, hurry up we have to get there before Harry and Ron realise where going there." I whisper shouted to her as she grabbed her dress bag. We made our way through the common room as quietly as we could because honestly we both really didn't want the boys to see the dresses we had gotten. It wasn't because they were great either; they were really plain and looked like nothing special. They were the only dresses we had bought with us; Ciel said he would be able to fix them up so we were taking them over today.

"Do you think he'll be able to do it in time? I mean it is the day before the ball and Ciel always looks busy." Ginny asked

"Who knows what demons are really capable of when it come to a needle and thread?" I asked with a laugh.

We walked into the front room it looked totally changed from just the other day, the couches had been moved to the walls, three matrices had been set up in a triangle in the middle of the floor and a series of very girly products were in the empty space of the triangle.

"Girls Ciel is just finishing a phone call please have a good night, Ciel has sorted for you all to stay together until the ball. I look forward to dancing with both of you tomorrow." Sebastian said walking out of their bedroom with a pillow and bag in hand.

"Where are you going Sebastian?" Ginny asked

"Oh Ciel has banished me to Gryffindor tower for the duration of your stay." He said calmly like it happened all the time. With that he walked past us and out the door.

'Yes it should be fine.' We heard Ciel say in the study.

We walked over to the door and walked in, Ciel was on an old styled telephone leaning back in a large chair behind an oak desk. He smiled at us and pointed to a wardrobe before nodding to the person on the phone.

"I will be there in three days your majesty." Ciel said before hanging up.

"Your majesty?!" Ginny whispered to me as Ciel held up a finger to us and started dialling again.

"Albus, yes its Ciel… I'm doing well… no, oh you make me laugh Albus… I need to make a trip to London for three days in three days… Sebastian will be staying… very well I'll see you when I get back." Ciel said before hanging up and leaning back in the chair.

"Where you on the phone… to the queen of England?" Ginny asked in a crazy squeaky voice.

Ciel nodded and Ginny squealed. "Well we have a lot to do anyway so" he stood and gave his best gay stance. "Strip ladies we're going to go to the yule ball 19th century style." As he had said this we literally saw him well change into a girl.

"How, are you really a girl?" Ginny asked

"No, I was born a boy but Demons don't have a gender per say. The dress I'm wearing to the Yule ball just doesn't fill out right unless I'm a girl." Ciel said

 **Ciel POV night of the Yule ball**.

With our nails and hair done, our dresses customised and made to look Awesome we were just about to make our debut.

Hermione, in a beautiful pink dress that now frilled in layers down from her hip. Ginny was in a collared pink dress that was layered with a green lace over the top. I on the other hand wore the same dress I had worn to the viscount Druitt's party all those years ago, well not the same one but a replica.

**Sebastian POV**

Harry was dressed in a modern suit and while he had done well I had had to tie his bowtie. Ron had almost killed himself with his cravat when I had come to his rescue, Ron had disliked his outfit so much so that I had had to make some adjustments just to he would wear it. I was wearing one of my old butler outfits tailored slightly to look less butler like while still looking formal.

"So Harry while you're my best friend and all… break my sisters' heart and you die." Ron deadpanned.

"Ron while you're my best friend and all… break my almost sisters heart and you die." Harry deadpanned.

"While you two are my friends touch my wife and we'll eat you for dinner tonight." I said turning their attentions to the staircase before us both their jaws dropped at the sight of their ladies; while I just smiled.

* * *

The maze was closing in on the both of us and Harry tripped, I knew what my orders were 'keep Harry safe and win the cup'. The cup was not six feet in front of us now; I picked him up and ran at Demon speed to the cup.

It was a port key and really of the moments straight after landing in a grave yard I don't remember much. Not until I saw Ciel yelling at me and starting to feel my human form slip from my control. NO THEY CAN'T SEE!

**Ciel POV**

Harry and Sebastian where the last to return it had been an hour since Fleur had been pulled out of the Maze. I was starting to worry, especially since I couldn't feel Sebastian's presence in the area.

"Ciel, don't worry they'll be here any moment now." Hermione said patting my hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure they've already found the cup and discussing who should take-" Harry dropped into the pitch holding a very unconscious Sebastian under one arm. "SEBASTIAN!"

The band that had started playing had stopped on a sower note as I pushed my way through the crowd and onto the pitch. Harry looked at me with tears in his eyes looking so confused and bloodied up. I am sad to say that my attention was dragged away from Harry; for as soon as I saw Sebastian I knew there was something more wrong then just him being unconscious. You see Demons can see a person's soul it looks like a hallo around their body the purer the soul the lighter and brighter the hallo. If a soul was hurt or damaged then the damaged area would show up red. Sebastian's soul looked torn, red almost covered his soul aura and I had never seen something like this before.

"SEBASTIAN! WAKRE UP!" I screamed "PLEASE." I shock him a little and even slapped his face trying to bring a reaction out of him. "THIS IS AN ORDER SEBASTIAN! WAKE UP"

He blinked his eyes open, so much pain I saw on his face. He looked ready to pass out again "Stay with me Sebastian!" I said

"They can't see." Was all he said before passing out.

'What?' that's when I saw his aura start to change. Oh NO. "They won't Sebastian; they won't see your true form." A tear fell onto my cheek "But they will see mine."

I scooped him into my arms and closed my eyes in resolve. They'd hate us now; they'd never be our friends after tonight. My skin changed to grey, my eyes glowed pink the pupils cat like, tails and wings ripped through my clothes, I heard gasps as I took off flying to the seventh floor. Sebastian changed into his true form in my arms, I'm sure all anyone could see from our direction was black feathers.

Nursing Sebastian back to health was depressing, Dumbledore asked if there was anything he could do and honestly I didn't now. I sat by his bedside staring at his soul as it slowly repaired itself, I fed him animal souls that seemed to help and I knew a human soul would be better but I couldn't just go to London and get a whore or something. No not while he was in so much pain.

"You know I'll be ok, you don't have to watch me all day and night." A horse voice said from beside me.

"Oh Beelzebub you're awake." I said sliding form my chair so I could cry into the sheets beside him.

"Oh my love, you haven't called me that since the 40's" he said brushing his fingers through my hair.

"I thought I'd lost you. What happened?" I asked

"Love, you'll never loose me I promised to stay by your side forever. I was hit with the killing curse, the one told to us in DADA remember?" he coughed.

All I could do was sniffle as I gazed into his eyes. There was still pain but with his soul mostly healed he wasn't in agony. "It tried to rip your soul from your body. I thought spells didn't affect us?"

"Only if they don't hit us square in the heart, even then they can't kill us." He said cupping my face in his clawed hands; he had yet to regain strength enough to take human form. I was worried he'd not recover enough in time for us to leave, the Hogwarts express left in two days and if he wasn't ready then we'd be stuck here until he was able to fly. I just wasn't strong enough to carry us both all the way back to London.

"Ciel, stop crying, I'm alright now. I should even be well enough to leave on the train. It leaves in two days right?" he asked I nodded "Then tomorrow we should pack everything up and talk with Dumbledore."

"How can you be so logical at a time like this?" I asked whipping the tears from my face.

"Because I'm simply one hell of a butler." We both laughed.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Harry had recovered for the most part, his arm was almost healed but we all still worried about Sebastian. Ciel wouldn't open the door to anyone unless it was Hagrid with some form of animal. We had all seen his demon form, and while it was a shock I don't think anyone could forget the bubbly gay boy he had been all year. Yes some of the people who didn't know him now feared him, we had been learning about how ruthless demons could be in DADA but some people also forgot that Demons had human feelings to.

Ron helped Harry off the horseless carriage while I directed our luggage to the train. We all had long since given up on Ciel and Sebastian making it to the train.

"CIEL! SEBASTIAN!" Harry called happily waving to the last carriage.

Low and behold the allusive demons were in it. They looked different though, both older like they were in their mid-twenties. I noticed when some people stopped and looked Ciel ducked his head leaning closer to Sebastian. When they were closer Ciel helped Sebastian out of the carriage, it was a little strange to see their roles reversed.

"Sebastian how are you?" I asked

"A little tired but all in all, still in one piece. What about you Harry? I don't remember much after I was hit." Sebastian said leaning on Ciel as the five of us walked to the train. Honestly I was worried about the way Ciel was acting like we would come out and- oh.

"Ciel, we don't hate you. We always knew you were a demon and honestly your demon form is quite beautiful." I said remembering the majestic creature that had sprouted from the small boy.

"Thank you Hermione, we prefer to not be seen that way. I hadn't even known Ciel had done that to protect my pride. I'd asked of him that you not see mine, before I lost consciousness but I hadn't expected him show his for my sake. He's always disliked his form, being born human and all." Sebastian said taking the still shorter man under his arm. "Ciel, come on they're our friends by now you should see they haven't judged you."

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while." Ciel said his blue eye glistening with unshed tears before he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Ciel, there's nothing to apologise for." I said holding Ciel as tightly as I could.

"Come on you two, the train leaves in half an hour and I want a seat." Ron said

* * *

**Harry POV**

The year had been weird and honestly one of the best years of my life, I'd made more friends and was the TriWizard champion. But all of this was for nothing for as soon as I was back in London, back in the muggle world I would just be Harry Potter unwanted ward of the Dursley's. None of my homework would get done and Hedwig would be locked up and restless in three days.

"Harry are you all right?" Ciel asked, it had taken half an hour for him to accept that we didn't hate him after we'd seen his demon form.

"Yeah just not looking forward to going back 'home'" I said

"Oh Harry, will you be ok?" Hermione asked now worried.

"Are we missing something?" Sebastian asked

"Right you don't know about Harry's Aunt and Uncle." Ron said

"They aren't the nicest of people and would much prefer if I had died along with my mother and father." I said Ciel's eyes widened.

"Do they hit you?" he asked

"Not since I started at Hogwarts, but when I'm there I'm basically a servant." I said looking out the window not wanting to see their reactions. I looked up when I felt a gloved hand on mine.

"Harry, why don't you stay at our manor this summer?" Sebastian asked

"I couldn't they're my guardian's wether I like it or not and I can't be anywhere without their knowledge." I said smiling gratefully at the offer.

"Well that is something I can solve." Ciel said excitedly "Harry, how would you like to be adopted?"

"What!?" I asked shocked

"From what you've said they obviously don't love you or care for you so how would you like to be adopted? It'd be a win-win you'd be free of them and they'd be free of you." Ciel said

"Makes sense but Ciel who would adopt him? And they'd have to agree to it." Hermione said

"That is easy, we would, right Sebastian?" Ciel asked

"We wouldn't cramp your style Harry, we'd just be a signature when needed, a roof provider, and a pocket of cash ok?" Sebastian said.

"I wouldn't have to call you two dad would I?" I joked

"Dear devil no! You'd have to call me mummy." Ciel said making us all laugh

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Harry, we wouldn't be saying this if we weren't" Ciel said "So will you be our son? Sort of?"

"Yes! This is the weirdest day of my life, and that's saying something." I said

"Cool, we'll come and get you from your aunts and uncles next week. All the legal stuff should be sorted by then." Sebastian said "I'm sorry that we can't bring you home straight away."

* * *

"Vernon! Vernon!" my aunt called running on her skinny legs into the kitchen waving a fancy envelope in her hand.

"What is it petunia?" he asked grumbly looking up from his bacon.

"This letter it's from an Earl!" she said squealing as she handed it to her surprised husband. "Read it out Vernon."

"Dear Dursley family,

On the account of your ward Mr H. J. Potter, it has come to my knowledge that he has been poorly treated during your guardianship. Mr Potter we believe is a relative of us and as my wife desires children we would like to offer you a deal.

We will arrive at your house the day after this letter arrives to discuss the details with you.

Until then,

Earl Ciel Phantamhive." He went blue. "What have you been saying you little brat!"

"Just the truth" I said before I ran to my room.

* * *

"Alright, they could arrive at any moment, let's run over the plan. Petunia when they arrive?" Vernon asked and I got a strange feeling of déjà vu.

"I will open the door and greet them welcoming them into our home." She said

"And you Dudley?"

"I will ask is I can take the countesses coat." He said, Déjà vu growing stronger.

"And you boy?" he asked they all glared at me.

"I will be sitting in the pallor making no noise and I will only talk if spoken to." I said smiling.

"Very good." At this the doorbell rang. "Quickly!" Vernon said as they waddled into place.

"Welcome Earl Phantamhive, Countess Phantamhive, it is an honour to meet you." Petunia said

"it's nice to meet you to." I heard I think Sebastian say. Ha, so all demons could change genders.

"Can I take your coat Countess?" Dudley asked

"I'm sorry but the Countesses health is poor, the slightest change could bring on a cold." Ciel said "Why don't we move this somewhere more comfortable?"

"Of course please come into the pallor." Vernon said. "This is Harry, the boy you've heard about. I must say that there has to be a mistake, Harry has been treated like a son to us. My wife still mourns the loss of her sister."

"I'm sure; when I lost Lizzy I was grief stricken." Ciel said

"You had a sister Earl?" Petunia asked

"Oh no she was my Fiancé, poor girl died so young." He said "Harry it's good to see you again, is all your stuff packed and ready to go?"

"Yes Ciel" I said smiling and watched the horror on my Uncles face

"Harry, you should address the earl as such." He hissed

"It's alright Mr Dursley you see Harry and I are quite close, isn't that right my love?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

Who by the way was much shorter than usual dressed in a long black dress with a heavy coat and long hair pulled into a bun. It was really funny actually to see the usual strong Demon reduced to this.

"Yes indeed, I can't wait till we get back home, Harry you'll just love it there I promise." Sebastian said with a warm smile.

"Well Mr Dursley, Mrs Dursley, we just need you to sign a couple of documents and Harry will be under our guardianship." Ciel said

"Are you serious?" Vernon asked.

"Quite" Sebastian said

"Then Harry, you get your shit and don't dally I'm sure the earl has better things to do with his day then this. Earl where do I need to sign?" Petunia asked excitedly.

"Harry don't worry about your thing just yet, we'll help you out once these horrid people sign you away." Sebastian said sitting down next to me.

"Just here." Ciel said pointing to the dotted line.

Once they signed Ciel smiled took the paper and laughed. "Goodness you two are really a piece of work, I've never meet human so willing to disown there family. And that is saying something with how old I am." Ciel winked at me at this. "What about you Beelzebub?"

"Oh I've seen a few, most have been disowned first though and then it's a generational thing." Sebastian said.

WAIT BEELZEBUB WAS SEBASTIAN! I had gone to school with one of the princes of hell! Wow.

"B-b-b-b-Beelzebub?" Petunia asked horror on her face as she stared at the other 'woman'

"Oh yes, Mrs Dursley, you let a prince of hell into your home." Sebastian's eyes glowed for only a second before Petunia fainted. "Now Harry, let's get your thing."


End file.
